


A Day At the River

by Vesuvian_American



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: so much fluff, its too sweet.





	A Day At the River

**Author's Note:**

> so much fluff, its too sweet.

It was one of the hottest days of the summer months in Vesuvia. Asra decided to take the weekend to go visit the sanctuary since it wasn’t much cooler there. That gave you the liberty to take time off to go visit Muriel in the forest. It was also a plus that the canopy of the forest would add shade and there was a river. The forest felt like your very own oasis, and Muriel’s hut was your sanctuary. When you made your way to the forest you were surprised that it was still very hot out there. Inanna was laid out in the shade panting, the chickens were awfully quiet for once, most likely resting. Muriel happened to be wearing a little less than usual, if that were possible. At this point in your relationship you were glad he was free of his collar, he wasn’t draped in furs as usual, his boots were off and his pants were cuffed at the knees. He looked so comfortable for once, your face flushed seeing him so relaxed. He sat next to Inanna, his skin wet with sweat and bronze from the sun. He took a sip of water and shared with the wolf at his side. That’s when he finally noticed you skipping up to him, beads of sweat on your brow and your chest heaving from that bit of exercise. “What are you doing here? It’s hot out.” His brows knitted close together in confusion. “It’s hot inside too, Muriel. Aren’t you happy to see me?” You toyed with him. His face grew hot with blush and his eyes strayed to the grass beneath him. “It’s a surprise. Have something to drink.” He insists as his attempts to hand off his mug to you. “Actually.. I had another thing in mind.” A playful grin spreads across your face as your eyes meet Muriel’s. “Why don’t we go to the river and cool off? We can splash around and swim! It’ll be fun, please say yes!” You plead, childishly clasping your hands together in prayer. Muriel holds back a smile and rises to his feet, towering over you. “I’ll grab some towels” and that was all the answer you were going to get, you didn’t mind though. You jump up in delight. “Inanna, will you be joining us, it’ll be nice?” You eye the wolf in question, as if you’ll be able to understand her response. “She’d rather rest in the shade right now. Maybe next time she says.” Muriel responds with a huff, he returned from inside the hut with towels and an extra pair of pants for himself. You smile and give Inanna a soft pat to the head, “later than!” 

You and Muriel walk arm and arm to the riverside admiring nature along the way. When you arrive, you immediately begin to disrobe, completely catching Muriel off guard. He slams a hand over his eyes as a warm blush spread all the way down to his shoulders. “I mean really, Muriel. We’ve been together this long and you still cover your eyes when I get like this?” You ask, toying with him, only intensifying the warmth in his face. “I wasn’t ready” he says as he removes his hand from his face, eyes darting to the ground and watching your clothes fall sporadically. He sets the towels down close to shore as he hears your bare feet bounding towards shore, and with a leap, you’re in. The water is cool, giving you a chill. The shock on your face pulls a smile to Muriel’s face and he gives a snort in response. “I take it, it’s cold?” He asks, looking at you with amusement. He slowly walks in and lets the chill run up and down his spine. Broad shoulders relaxing into the water, with his eyes closed he doesn’t notice you creeping up on him. Shoving your arms forward you force a wave to splash over the hulking figure’s chest. His eyes snap open and he looks down to you in shock. “That’s for laughing at me.” You say in a playful tone. He allows himself to grin, and in return gives the water a weak flick to splash you back. Although only a few drops reach you, you still find yourself shielding your face as if a tidal wave is approaching. You giggle and that’s when he splashes again with a little more intent. You’re soaked, and he looked at you with wide forest green eyes. When he opens his mouth to apologize you return the gesture and slap the water, he flinches away and for a split second you actually catch him smiling so hard his teeth show. After a few more minutes are continued like this, you start to swim around Muriel in circles. All he can do is follow you with admiring eyes. Times like this help him to forget his past. He doesn’t remember being the Scourge. He just knows that he’s your Muriel. You both spend hours at the river, swimming around and basking in the sun. Before it gets too dark out, you both bathe and head back to the hut. A day full of laughs and giggles in the river. What a perfect day you both shared. You both plan to spend many more days like this, filled with bliss.


End file.
